Apenas meu
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: Possessão pode ser algo afrodisiaco... Pelo menos para essa louca que não tem o que escrever aqui xD / Fic feita para o aniversário da Lia Lecter, meu GRANDE amor... Espero que ela goste...


_**Apenas meu**_

Já fazia algum tempo que o jovem estagiário Shiranui Genma estava trabalhando naquele renomado escritório de advocacia. E desde o começo havia feito amizade com todos ali, quer dizer, todos menos seu chefe, o famoso advogado Kakuzu.  
Diziam que ele era fechado daquela forma por se tratar de um advogado criminalista, e que levava tão a serio sua profissão e posição que não se permitia nem ao menos rir, quanto mais elogiar os seus colaboradores.

Genma, diferente do chefe, adorava estar em torno dos outros, sempre prestativo, o que lhe rendiam elogios de todos, menos de Kakuzu, e era a esse que o jovem sempre queria agradar e não se importava quando o outro o ofendia. Sim, o renomado advogado não se importava de chamar seus colaboradores de idiotas, e os que trabalhavam com ele ali já estava acostumados, e ignoravam tal fato.

Certa tarde, Kakuzu chamou o jovem estagiário a sua sala, pela voz, o moreno não estava nos seus melhores dias.  
Do lado de fora do escritório era possível escutar os gritos dele com o estagiário.

- Seu idiota! Como pensou que poderia fazer isso sozinho?

- Acha realmente que eu preciso de sua ajuda?

Nas pausas dos gritos dele, o silêncio reinava, o jovem nada dizia, apenas ficava olhando-o. Havia apenas organizado os processos, documentos e arquivos do chefe de modo a dar um 'up grade', mas isso não foi percebido pelo moreno que apenas o ofendia, chegando ao ponto de segura-lo pelo braço e sacudi-lo para fora de sua sala.

- E nem pense em ir embora, ficará após o horário para voltar tudo ao seu devido lugar.

O jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para sua pequena mesa onde uma pilha de processos o aguardava. Ninguém comentou nada durante o resto da tarde.

Já se fazia noite quando todos se despediram do estagiário, uns com mais pena que outros. Nunca ninguém havia sido forçado a ficar após o horário.

Assim que todos saíram, o jovem se levantou de sua mesa e bateu a porta.

- Com licença Dr. Kakuzu...

Como não obteve resposta ele se encaminhou até onde estavam os arquivos num quartinho que havia ao lado daquela sala, começando a retirar toda a papelada. Suspirou desanimado. Lembrou que havia sido muito trabalhoso organizar tão bem tudo aquilo, mas faria como seu chefe queria.

O moreno que estava mergulhado em seu trabalho, somente se deu conta  
de que o jovem havia entrado assim que percebeu a luz do pequeno  
quartinho acessa.

"Quem sabe assim este idiota aprende e não mexer onde não deve!" - sorriu com maldade.

Após quase 3 horas o jovem ainda não estava nem na metade. Foi quando o advogado apareceu e recostou-se no batente da porta.

- Vejo que ainda não conseguiu arrumar nem metade... É mesmo um completo incompetente...

Àquela hora da noite, com fome, cansado e sem a menor paciência com tanto papeis espalhado, o jovem se levantou, visivelmente irritado e jogou a pilha que estava em suas mãos no chão.

- Se o senhor acha que sou um incompetente então me demita e faça você mesmo!

Disse visivelmente exaltado. O moreno apenas o encarava.

- Já estou cansado de suas ofensas e não pretendo ficar aqui nem mais um minuto.

Dizendo isso o jovem caminhou até a porta, onde o moreno o barrou com o braço.

- Onde você pensa que está indo? Não lhe disse que não sairia até que tudo estivesse organizado ao meu modo? - falava friamente.

- Quer organizado ao seu modo? Faça você mesmo! - disse tentando forçar a passagem.

A essa reação o moreno se irritou e segurando os braços do jovem, o tacou contra a parede ao lado dos arquivos. Ao que ouviu um gemido de dor vindo do jovem, que agora colocava uma de suas mãos na cabeça dolorida. E sem muita demora, Kakuzu colou seu corpo ao dele e segurou suas mãos com apenas uma e sussurrou.

- Você precisa aprender boas maneiras... Agora vou te mostrar quem manda...

Dizia isso enquanto sua mão livre descia rápida para dentro da calça do jovem e segurava firme o membro deste, o 'acordando', o que fez Kakuzu rir.

- Hum vejo que fica alerta rapidamente... – lambeu a orelha do outro – Pena, para você, que não será algo que vá satisfazê-lo... – apertou mais um pouco o membro – E sim, a mim!

Assim o moreno puxou a calça do jovem para baixo sem a menor delicadeza, talvez ele nem conhecesse tal palavra, e o virou de costas, arranhando a mesma com força até a região das nádegas, onde apertou com certa agressividade.

Genma apenas gemia com aquilo, mesmo querendo se soltar sentia seu corpo arrepiar com os toques, que agressivos, faziam seu corpo acordar. Nunca imaginaria sentir tais reações ainda mais nas mãos de outro homem.

Kakuzu se divertia com aquilo, adorava ver a dor alheia, ainda mais quando esta era proporcionada por ele. E ele depositava mordidas na pele do jovem, principalmente na parte que separava o ombro do pescoço, aquela curva tão sensível, que fazia Genma estremecer mais e tentar engolir os gemidos que brotavam em seus lábios.

- Vamos Genma... Não adianta se fazer de forte, logo estará não somente gemendo, como também implorando por mais. – sussurrou provocativo no ouvido do jovem.

Dizendo isso, ele se posicionou melhor atrás do jovem e retirando sua calça juntamente com a roupa intima começou a esfregar seu membro atrás de Genma que, inquieto, tentava sair, mas era seguro por Kakuzu que, sem nenhum aviso, o penetrou de vez, não se preocupando se iria machucá-lo.

Genma gritou sentindo como se fosse ser rasgado ao meio, sentia suas pernas fracas e uma dor ardente o consumia por dentro. De seus lábios saiam palavras que não deveriam ser pronunciadas, mas que naquele momento, eram as únicas que chegavam perto de expressar a dor que ele sentia. E Kakuzu ria, se movendo dentro do jovem de forma a não deixá-lo relaxar, o queria tenso, assim sentia um prazer ainda maior. E com estocadas rápidas e fortes ele penetrava o jovem com desejo. Chegando até a fingir que iria masturbá-lo e acabar apenas por apertar com possessão o membro latejante de Genma, que gemia num misto de prazer e dor. Em pouco tempo ambos chegaram ao êxtase e caíram ao chão, exaustos. Kakuzu satisfeito e Genma dolorido, e com seu orgulho ferido.

Kakuzu se levantou e arrumando a roupa apenas olhava o jovem ao chão e sorria com malicia.

"Não pensei que me sentira assim tão bem brincando com esse idiota... Pensou que posso tê-lo sempre que quiser..."

Um brilho de maldade e malicia reluziu nos olhos do advogado que se curvou e segurando um dos braços do jovem o ergueu. Apenas um gemido de dor saiu dos lábios de Genma. Um gemido de protesto de um corpo que queria ficar imóvel, apenas se recuperando do que ocorrera minutos atrás.

- Me solte... – murmurou o jovem.

- Não!

Disse frio o moreno, que trouxe o corpo do jovem para perto do seu e segurando com força sua nuca, começou a murmurar ao seu ouvido.

- Espero que tenha gostado e mesmo que não, isso não me importa. A partir de hoje você será meu sempre que eu quiser.

Ao terminar isso deixou o corpo do jovem cair novamente no chão e terminando de se vestir, caminhou até a porta e se virando mais uma vez disse.

- Espero chegar amanha e estar tudo arrumado aqui... Ah! E o arquivo... Não se preocupe você terá várias outras oportunidades para 'arrumá-lo'.

Saiu dali com um sorriso sádico nos lábios, deixando o jovem caído lá, ainda gemendo pela dor que estava seu corpo e com vários pensamentos em sua mente. Não que ele nunca tivesse sentindo nada por homens, até sentia, mas nunca pensou que sua primeira vez fosse ser assim. Ele ficou ali caído, coma dor não conseguia pensar muito, então se levantou lentamente e se vestiu, olhou o escritório e mesmo sem muita vontade, colocou as coisas no lugar e saiu fechando-o.

Já em seu apartamento, ele tomou um longo banho e resolveu deitar-se, quem sabe o sono lhe trouxesse idéias sobre o que fazer.

No outro dia ele não foi trabalhar, não atendeu telefonemas, passou o dia na cama, pensativo, e quando a imagem de Kakuzu vinha a sua mente ele sentia seu corpo arrepiar. Será que estava atraído por ele? Não lhe parecia algo lógico, após a noite passada, mas o que era lógico em sua vida?

Ao anoitecer ele ouviu baterem a porta de sue apartamento. Pensou em não atender, talvez que estivesse ali fosse embora se ele ficasse quieto e assim ele o fez.

- Abra a porta... Sei que está ai!

Aquela voz o fez estremecer. Seria ele? Ele estaria ali? Não podia ser... Demorou alguns segundos para raciocinar e se levantar para ir até a posta, mas não a abriu por completo, deixou a mesma com suas correntes e depois sim a abriu.

- O que quer? – perguntou baixo e sem jeito.

- Se eu te disser o que quero, ou você fechará esta porta ou me mostrará onde é sua cama... – disse com malicia já rindo.

- Vá embora.. Por favor...

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo entrar, não hoje. Só vim lhe dizer que quero você amanhã trabalhando normalmente no escritório, senão eu vire aqui e você não gostará nada...

- Não sei se voltarei...

O moreno preferiu não dar importância ao que o jovem dissera, se afastando.

- Não me faça voltar aqui... Tenha uma boa noite.

Genma fechou a porta e sentou no chão, sua cabeça doía, em sua mente milhares de pensamentos se chocavam. Percebia que não poderia fugir daquele homem e será que ele realmente queria? Mas já que para Kakuzu parecia um jogo... Ele jogaria conforme a musica.

E assim Genma o fez. Voltou a trabalhar normalmente, dando a desculpa de mal estar pela falta no dia anterior. Tratava todos como sempre, mas evitava ficar a sós com o moreno, não queria acabar tento alguma crise sei lá por que. Ainda não entendia o que estava sentindo e preferia não tirar conclusões precipitadas. E assim ele passou a semana e como o mais velho tinha casos a defender no fórum não passou muito tempo durante a semana por lá. O que foi um alívio a Genma que podia ficar mais a vontade, apenas com seus colegas.

Os dias da semana erma calmos para ele até a quinta, pois as sextas Kakuzu passava o dia no escritório e o clima se tornava tenso e frio. E Quando todos saiam, Genma continuava lá, algumas vezes Kakuzu o mandava ficar na frente dos outros, outras ele o informava antes que era para ficar e ele dava alguma desculpa para os colegas. Já havia se conformado com essa situação, não que aceitasse, mas ao seu modo, gostava de se sentir desejado, mesmo que de uma forma tão agressiva. E assim ele levava esse 'relacionamento'.

Numa sexta feira o clima era de clamaria até a chegada de Kakuzu, que fez com que todos se calassem de certa forma e não havia mais tantos risos como no começo da semana.

O expediente seguiu normalmente e durante o almoço todos já começavam a planejar o famoso "Happy Hour", e mesmo Genma calado, os outros já o envolviam na festinha. Um barzinho, sinuca, musica e cerveja para começar bem o fim de semana.

- Vamos Genma, vai ser legal! – dizia seu colega Hayate.

- Ah não sei...

- Vamos Gen, você precisa sair para se divertir. Não é saudável para um jovem na sua idade ficar só trabalhando. – comentava Anko.

- Tudo bem... – sorria ele já se rendendo aos apelos dos colegas.

O papo continuou solto e Genma até ria com eles até perceber que de longe Kakuzu o encarava com sua habitual cara de pouco amigos. O olhar dele fez o corpo de Genma gelar e ele baixou o olhar ficando calado o restante do almoço.

Se para o pessoal do escritório o dia demorou a passar, para Genma ele estava passando rápido demais. Ele pressentia que ao fim do expediente teria uma surpresa que possivelmente não seria agradável.

Assim que deu o horário de saída, todos se arrumaram rapidamente e chamavam já Genma quando Kakuzu apareceu.

- Genma venha a minha sala agora! – disse frio, já entrando.

Alguns murmurinhos se fizeram entre os funcionários. Do tipo que não acreditavam que o chefe iria deixar Genma mais uma sexta fazendo extra. "Ele só pode fazer isso por prazer", pensavam alguns, outros comentavam que ele devia odiar o jovem e outros o acham apenas louco e maldoso.

- É gente... Acho que ficará para a próxima... – disse Genma já seguindo em direção a sala do chefe.

- Ah Genma... Dê uma desculpa ele, diga que não poderá ficar hoje... Vamos sair para nos divertir! – disse Hayate o segurando pelo braço.

Genma retirou a mão do outro de si devagar e gentilmente dispensou-o e aos colegas, pois sabia que não teria desculpa que fizesse Kakuzu deixá-lo sair dali sem sua autorização. E assim que se viu só, foi em direção ao escritório, onde o moreno já o esperava de braços cruzados apoiado em pé na frente de sua mesa.

- Demorou a entra...

- Tive que dispensar o pessoal...

Respondeu já se aproximando do moreno e parando a frente dele. Kakuzu o puxou para perto de si e segurando com força seus braços, sussurrou.

- Sim... Imagino que deva ter sido muito difícil dispensar esse povo, ainda mais dispensar Hayate...

Genma o encarou e estranhou o comentário dele. Estaria Kakuzu com ciúmes? Não podia ser... Ou podia? Mas antes que seus lábios se abrissem para fazer qualquer questionamento sobre isso, Kakuzu foi mais rápido.

- Espero que não esteja saindo com ele também. – segurava o queixo do outro. – Gosto de exclusividade... – deu-lhe um beijo e foi de encontro ao seu ouvido. – E você é somente meu! – terminou por morder o pescoço de Genma com possessão.

Genma riu. Achava interessante o tom de ciúmes que a voz de Kakuzu tinha.

- Esta com ciúmes?

- Não seja idiota! – disse alto, o segurando pela nuca com força e o beijando de um modo agressivo e cheio de desejo.

Genma se deixou envolver pelo beijo, colocando suas mãos em torno do pescoço do moreno, deixando seus corpos colados. Gostava do sabor que o beijo do moreno tinha e ter aquelas mãos deslizando por seu corpo era maravilhoso.

Kakuzu, enquanto o beijava, começava a despir o jovem retirando sua camisa com violência, soltando alguns botões até mesmo, mas ele não ligava, apenas queria logo, ver o jovem sem nada e não demorou a soltar os lábios do jovem e o empurrá-lo para olhá-lo com malicia, enquanto desabotoava a própria calça e se recostava novamente na mesa.

- Já sabe o que eu quero.

Seu sorriso malicioso já denunciava o que ele queria e mesmo que não Genma já estava mais do que acostumado com aquilo e sem se fazer de rogado, o jovem se prostrou a frente do chefe e segurando o membro do moreno já rijo começou a sugá-lo com desejo.

Os gemidos de Kakuzu começaram a preencher o silencioso escritório e ele apertava a cabeça do jovem contra eu corpo a fim de colocar-se o mais profundo que podia naquela boca, que o saboreava com desejo. E eram tão fortes e intensos tanto os movimentos quanto a sucção que logo o moreno sentiu seu corpo estremecer e sem avisar o jovem, se desmanchou naqueles lábios, que não desperdiçaram nenhuma gota sequer. A imagem de ver Genma tão submisso e 'prestativo' fazia surgir um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Kakuzu, mas ele não deixava que o outro o visse sorrir, sempre olhando seriamente para ele.

Se no começo desta 'relação' Genma se sentiu usado, humilhado ou mesmo nojo, agora era diferente...

Ele estava se envolvendo cada vez mais naquela teia de promiscuidade, se entregando sem nenhum pudor ao moreno, deixando que seu corpo fosse usado, e retirando desta ação quanto prazer lhe fosse possível. É obvio que na maioria das vezes Kakuzu não se importasse se Genma havia ou não sentindo prazer, ele nunca se importava, mas quando o jovem tinha sorte, o moreno o deixava chegar ao ápice primeiro, somente para ver a face do jovem perdendo sua sanidade, para depois tomá-lo com mais força, mais intenso e mais agressivo.

E foi com essa força que Kakuzu o puxou para se erguer e o beijou, sentindo seu próprio gosto misturado a saliva do jovem. Não era um beijo amoroso, muito menos havia carinho nele, era um beijo possessivo que mostrava quem era o que na relação.

- Você é apenas meu...

Sussurrou o moreno, puxando os cabelos do jovem para trás. Para ver a face de Genma vermelha numa mistura de dor e rubor. Genma o encarava e ria.

- Você que pensa...

Sim ele adorava provocar Kakuzu, mesmo sabendo que essa provocação terminaria com ele cheio de marcas e dores pelo corpo. Mas quem disse que não era isso que ele queria?

- Não penso... Tenho certeza!

E dizendo isso o moreno trocou de posição com o jovem o jogando sobre a mesa e lhe retirando a calça e sua boxer, deixando-o já em posição estratégica.

- Lhe ensinarei a ser mais obediente, idiota!

Murmurou no ouvido de Genma enquanto suas mãos arranhavam com força a pele delicada do jovem, fazendo Genma gemer em um misto de dor e prazer. Kakuzu parava em seu pescoço o mordendo com desejo, chupava a pele para marcá-la. Que Genma se virasse para esconder as marcas depois, não ligava. Enquanto provocava Genma, ele o penetrou com força e puxou seus cabelos para trás, erguendo seu troco. A dor que Genma sentiu foi latejante e fez até com que lagrimas corressem em sua face, mas ele sorria e provocava.

- Ficou nervoso, meu amor?

Como Kakuzu odiava quando Genma falava daquela forma e por isso começou a penetrá-lo com força, segurando em suas laterais com suas unhas cravadas na pele dele. Genma gemia alto, segurando nas laterais da mesa, de onde a maioria das coisas já havia caído. E ele pedia mais, e mais. Que o moreno fosse mais profundo, que o tomasse por inteiro, então Kakuzu saiu de dentro dele e o virou, deitando-o sobre a mesa e voltando a penetrá-lo, agora arranhando as partes internas das coxas de Genma e seu tórax, enquanto beijava seu pescoço até chegar aos mamilos dele e começar a sugá-los com violência, Genma gemia e delirava com tudo aquilo. Isso agradava Kakuzu, a submissão e o desejo do jovem por tê-lo cada vez mais profundo o excitava, e tanto o excitava que em determinado momento ele se abraçou ao corpo de Genma e gemia baixo ao seu ouvido, já em êxtase com aquilo. Seus corpos suados se roçavam e não demorou para que eles atingissem o clímax daquela noite e caíssem sobre a mesa, exaustos.

Genma acariciava os cabelos do moreno, sua respiração ofegante fazia com que a cabeça do outro subisse e descesse ao movimento de seu peito.

Kakuzu ficou algum tempo ali calado, mas logo se levantou e foi procurar suas roupas. Como sempre fazia, Genma ficou alguns segundos mais imóvel até se erguer e procurar o que vestir, e assim que estava pronto já caminhava para porta quando o moreno o chamou.

- Espere! – disse o moreno caminhando em direção à porta.

Genma ficou parado apenas o observando se aproximar.

- Você não vai para casa hoje... – sussurrou. – Nem hoje nem nunca.

- Como assim? –indagou o jovem.

Kakuzu sorriu de canto e o segurou pelo braço.

- A partir de hoje ficará em minha casa e será meu bichinho de estimação.

Ao dizer isso ele saiu puxando o jovem não se importando se ele aceitaria ou não. Sabia que ele não diria não e mesmo que dissesse não ouviria. Ele havia decidido e o jovem, querendo ou não seria apenas dele

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Sei que a fic ta uma droga... ela nem foi betada..._

_Mas ela foi feita com amor e carinho a minha pequenininha_

_Meu GRANDE amor... __**Lia Lecter**_

_Lia que vc seja essa pessoa especial por todo o sempre e espero poder participar deste sempre ao seu lado._

_Tudo de bom pra vc, pois vc merece!_

_Parabéns e te amo demais!!!_

_Espero que goste... _

_Foi feita as pressas, mas tem todo o meu carinho e amor por vc __**3**_

_**Aishiteru =***_


End file.
